Screaming
by jump21
Summary: Justin feels like screaming, set after wizards vs werewolves. He had lost Juliet and wasn't sure what to do next. However he decides to make a few changes to his life, and some people are not to happy about that.
1. Chapter 1

Hi – Sorry this is from Justin's pov again as my last story was but I kind of find that easier to write.

Disclaimer: I don't own WOWP or anything to do with it. Just fanfiction.

I felt like screaming, my world was falling apart around me again and there was nothing I could do.

I hated myself for actually believing the fact that I would be happy, that I had at last found my true love again and that everything would work out right. What I should of realised was, that with Alex being involved that something was bound to go wrong. Of course I'm not entirely blaming Alex as she is just as upset as I am, if not more so and I know that deep down she cares about me as much as I care about her and that she hates it when I'm upset. Hates it more of course that she is. What I should of done was not excepted Alex's help, of asking her boyfriend Mason to find Juliet. I should of just carried on looking for her by myself, you would think that I would of learnt that getting involved with Alex in any way was a mistake by now. I suppose my eagerness and excitement got the better of me. But can you blame me, I had been searching for Juliet for ages with no luck and with Mason being a werewolf he could pick up her scent. My true love and I reunited and well I couldn't give up that opportunity, my heart just wouldn't take it. Plus who would of guessed that Mason and Juliet had once dated, not me that's for sure, nor Alex. I suppose no one expected that and that is what is to blame for everything going wrong and both me and Alex losing our true loves. That is why we are both sitting here heartbroken, not knowing what to really say to each other. That is why I feel like screaming, every time something starts to go right for me someone or something spoils it and I'm back to square one. This time it feels different though as this time it really, really hurts and I'm not sure I am ever going to get over this, not totally anyway.

**A/N** Hope you liked this and I'm sorry about using Justin's pov again, seems I find it easier to write that way. Anyway if you liked it please review and who knows if I get enough reviews I may carry the story on.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N. ** Ok I decided to carry on with this story even without any reviews, as I kind of had an idea of how I wanted it to go. My idea does kind of have Justin out of character though so if you think that's a bad idea please review and let me know. Oh and also hopefully not so much of Justin's pov.

* * *

Well it's been a few weeks since I lost Juliet and well if you thought things would of improved then I'm afraid you're mistaken. I just don't seem capable of focusing on life anymore. I'm not interested in anything, in fact I just tend to go to school do what I have to, to get through the day and then come home and stay in my room. I'm not bothered about making robots, talking alien or seeing my friends, I just stay in my room and think about Juliet. I just can't shake the heartbreak of losing my true love forever. I know my family are worried about me, even Alex, as I really have started letting myself go. I just don't care though which I know is wrong but I can't help it. It's funny really as I thought it would effect both me and Alex in the same way as we both lost our true loves that day, except Alex seems to have already moved on. Gone back to her normal taunting self, only because I'm not bothered it doesn't have the same effect. Maybe it's time I started to move on as well, maybe it's time to stop moping around and get my life back the way it was. Maybe it's time to start reacting again to the taunts from Alex, and getting her out of trouble. Or maybe it's time to make a couple of changes in my life, so I don't get hurt like this ever again. And maybe it's time to start living my life the way I want to live it and start having some fun.

Seems I have a few decisions to make in my life, which if you ask me need to be made fairly quickly. Enough time has been wasted on moping around and feeling sorry for myself. Time I think that I took control of my life stopped acting like such a dork and faced the world and it's challenges with a new found strength. Seems that a definite change is in order, something new and exciting is about to transform I can feel it and I think that it is going to be fun, and who knows it may even shock Alex.

So enough with the moping, time to start living life and having fun my way. And what better way to start it than with a workout down the gym.

Please read and review.


	3. Chapter 3

Ok next chapter is up; please let me know what you think, by reviews.

And thanks to those who have reviewed, please keep reading.

* * *

I decided that I was going to enjoy my life from now on, which meant of course that I had to make a few changes as I said before. I decided that I wasn't going to take things quite so seriously but to have fun and really live my life, of course I was still going to focus on school and my magic, but also to try things I hadn't done before or got involved with before. These new challenges in my life took me out of the house more often than before which was fine with me, but I think some people were finding it a problem. Alex was definitely finding it a problem, as she hated the fact that I was living my own life and not worrying about hers.

"Mum where's Justin I haven't seen him around much lately." Alex asked.

"Well as he's not here working I would say that he is either at the gym or out with his friends, as that's where he spends most of his time these days."

"True, I never thought I'd see the day when Justin was more popular than me, less serious and having more fun than I am, doesn't it worry you though mum that he has changed so much, these last few weeks."

"Well I suppose if he wasn't concentrating on his school work or doing his shifts in the restaurant then I might have a few concerns, but as he is I can't really complain, I just wish he could find the time occasionally to spend with us, like he used to. Maybe this is the only way he can deal with the loss of Juliet."

"Well it's really annoying, I mean why didn't he just do what I did and carry on with life the way I did.

"You know why Alex, he's always been more sensitive than you, and maybe this is the only way he can come to terms with his loss. I'm sure when he has fully got over Juliet he will return to his normal self. Until then we will just have to put up with the new laid back Justin."

"Yes it seems we will, but still it would be nice to see him a bit more often".

"Aww what's that Alex you mean to tell me you miss your brother".

"Well if you mean do I miss taunting him, then yes I do, he's taken a lot of the fun out of my life, it's not the same anymore and taunting Max is no fun as he doesn't care."

"Seems the changes he has made in his life have effected you as well". Listen, tell you what the next time I see him I'll have a word with him and see if I can book us some time together as a family".

"Ok thanks mum".

"Now come on I think you're break ended 10 minutes ago".


	4. Chapter 4

Hi all, sorry I haven't updated in a while but I wasn't sure where to take this story, I had a bit of a brain wave and so I have completed another chapter. Please let me know what you think of this story and if it is worth carrying on with it by reading and reviewing. I don't really like the thought of Jalex, but if that's what it takes for you to read let me know and I'll write it in, if not then I'll finish it the way I kind of have it planned out in my head. So please leave me your thoughts by reviewing. Thanks, and on with the story.

* * *

I'd had a great session at the gym, and just wanted to get in the bath and relax for a bit, but as soon as I walked through the sub station doors, my mum confronted me.

"Justin have you got a minute".

"Not really mum, I've had a hard session down the gym, I'm sweating like mad which is really not hygienic for a restaurant and really just want to relax in the bath for a while, can't it wait".

"Well I suppose if you put it like that then it will have to".

"Ok cool, I'll come find you once I've finished in the bath."

"Fine, but make sure you do, ok, it's important."

"I will honest".

And with that I ran upstairs to my room, grabbed my towel from my radiator and headed for the bathroom. I locked the door so as I wouldn't be interrupted, ran my bath, got in and finally lay back and relaxed. My thoughts soon started drifting to Juliet and all the good times we had had together, and then Mason which slowly made the anger inside of me start to rise to the surface. I slowly without realising bought my hand up into a fist and was about to hit the wall when I stopped myself. I had changed, I wasn't going to let Mason or Juliet get to me any more, I wasn't going to let them take over my life or let them interfere with my feelings any more. I was in charge of my life and I was in charge of my feelings, at least for now anyway. I lay back down in the bath and relaxed my muscles once more. This time taking my thoughts to the tears of blood concert my friends and I were going to tonight. That is until I heard a knock at the door and someone shouting my name from the other side of it. Alex, I should of known, oh well one last extra long dip under the water won't do me any harm.

Once I finally emerged from the bath, wrapped my towel around my waist and unlocked the door, Alex was standing right in front of me with an angry look on her face.

"Finally, didn't you hear me shouting" Alex said angrily.

"Well yes actually I did, but I as I was so relaxed and didn't want to break out of my relaxed mood I chose to ignore it. So what did you want."

" It doesn't matter now as I'm late, so thanks for that you Moron."

"My pleasure, and if you ever need my help again please don't hesitate to ask."

"DORK, now get out of my way"

"Bye Alex, have a good time and hey I'm sure Harper is used to you being late by now".

Ah the joys of sister and brotherly love. Never fails to bring a smile to my face especially now I don't let Alex's snide remarks get to me. Well I suppose I had better get ready for the concert, and then see if I have enough time to spare mum 5 minutes for that little chat she wants to have. I hope it's a little chat anyway otherwise 5 minutes is not going to be enough, oh well she'll just have to say whatever she wants to say as fast as she can after all I can't keep my friends waiting that would be rude.


	5. Chapter 5

As I was getting ready, it suddenly struck me that Alex hadn't used her magic to open the bathroom door, which was very unlike Alex and made me feel a little un easy. I mean why didn't she just do what she would normally do and use magic. Strange, very strange. It certainly had me puzzled. I just couldn't figure it out, as usually she would do anything to see me get all embarrassed and all in a fluster. Maybe she just thought that after the way I had been acting lately it wouldn't work and so be a waste of her time. Oh well that could have been interesting though as it would have been nice to see how I would of reacted to that these days. What am I doing I don't have time for all these silly thoughts at the moment and I definitely don't have to time to sit down and study the reasons for Alex's behaviour. Instead I need to get going as my friends will be here soon and I haven't spoken to mum yet, so I had better go and get that over with and then maybe if there is any time left over before I go out try and sort out the puzzle of Alex.

"Ah mum just who I was looking for so what was it you wanted to talk to me about,"

"What."

"You wanted to talk to me remember, when I came back earlier all sweaty you said it was important."

"Oh right that, well I just wanted to talk to you about spending more time with the fam…………."

"YO Justin are you ready to go" shouted Zeke.

"Yeah be right with you. You were saying mum"

"Well I was just saying that it would be nice to see you more often and that it would be great if you could spend more time with us your fam….."

"JUSTIN COME ON." Yelled Zeke.

"Look mum I'm sorry, but I really gotta go as I don't want to miss the concert, but it's been great talking to you, we should really chat more often, but later ok as Zeke and my friends are waiting for me."

"Justin."

"Sorry mum, I really gotta go."

"Ok fine just be careful."

"Sure mum, don't worry I'll be fine, see ya later."

"Yeah if only. Bye Just..."

Oh what's the use he's gone again, I swear that boy lately never keeps still, it's hard to keep up with him, it's like we are becoming strangers passing through the night. I'm really beginning to miss the old Justin and how perfect he was. And how unlike Alex I didn't have to worry about him because he spent more time in with us than out with his friends. Although I'll say one thing he has got sensible nice friends, which I suppose is something. I just wish I could have my old son back for a while. That Juliet has got a lot to answer for. Thought Teresa angrily to herself and then continued with her work.


	6. Chapter 6

Ok I've added new characters into this chapter as Justin's friends, non of which apart from Zeke are from the show. Just names I have made up. Hope you are still enjoying the story and hope you will continue to read and review. Thanks for all the reviews I have had so far. Still not sure if I am going to make this a Jalex (as I don't agree with that) or not. Anyway here is the next chapter, hope you like it.

* * *

My friends and me finally arrived at the concert and decided that we had time for a drink before we had to find our seats.

"I can't believe I'm actually here. I've always loved Tears of Blood and finally I get my chance to see them live." Zeke said excitedly.

"Ok Zeke calm down". Laughed Justin.

"Listen Justin, I just wanted to say thanks for getting the tickets, I'm really grateful."

"No problem Zeke I know you really wanted to come, and hey what are friends for."

"Well if you two have finished being all lovey dovey it's time for us to find our seats," said Hannah. "Come on Justin, we don't want to miss anything."

"Ok, ok I'm coming".

Suddenly I felt my left arm being grabbed quickly followed by my right and looked down to find Hannah on one arm and Chelsea on the other. Leaving Zeke, Steve and Abbie following behind us. Once we had been shown to our seats Hannah and Chelsea made sure that I was seating between them. Each of the girls taking it in turns to try and out flirt the other one, making it a competition so see who would end up with me. I just sat there accepting it and enjoying it for what I saw as harmless fun as I wasn't particularly interested in either of them, or any girl for that matter after what had happened with Juliet. Suddenly Hannah decided to turn up the heat of the competition and spun my head round sharply and kissed me hard on the lips, I pulled away and was about to lose it big time when the whole auditorium erupted into screaming and clapping. I quickly turned to the stage to find that Tears of Blood had come on to the stage and were about to start their first song, so instead I too started to scream and clap which seemed to calm me down no end.

I decided to stay calm and sing along with the others to all of the songs until the end of the concert. Once the concert was over I walked away from Hannah and Chelsea and spent the journey home talking to Zeke and Steve. I couldn't quite believe that Hannah had kissed me and didn't really want to talk to her about it, as I knew I would just get angry and totally lose it. So I chose to ignore her and let the girls talk girly talk whilst the lads and me discussed every detail of the concert. And I mean every detail. However just before I left my friends to turn into the sub station I pulled Hannah close to me and firmly told her that I wasn't interested in her that way and just wanted to be friends. I then turned to both Chelsea and Abbie and confirmed that this applied to both of them as well. All 3 girls accepted this by nodding and gave me a big hug goodnight. I said goodnight to Zeke and Steve and watched them all walk away still discussing the concert. Before opening the sub station door something caught my eye and as I looked up I saw the curtain move and the window pull shut. The curtain and the window to Alex's bedroom.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N. Thanks for all the reviews, but I still can't make up my mind whether this should be a Jalex story or not. Please review and let me know what you think as I really can't decide. The next chapter I am going to be doing from Alex's POV so I really need your help to decide whether this is going to be a Jalex story or not please.

I can't sleep, which is nothing new, but this time rather than my thoughts being of Juliet they are of Alex. This puzzle of Alex is getting harder to figure out by the minute but just like Alex is really starting to annoy me. I hate not knowing what she is up to. What is she planning? Is she even planning anything? What is she thinking? Is it going to hurt? When will she put her plan into action? All these questions and more that I didn't know the answer to, well not yet anyway. But this however would be my new mission and the answers to all my questions I would have to find to solve the puzzle, but not now as I really needed to get to sleep.

I woke up tired, and grouchy but at least it was the weekend so I didn't have to go to school, which was good, as I really needed to start trying to find the answers to my questions, in my quest to solve the puzzle of Alex. Firstly I needed to figure out how I was going to go about this, as I didn't want to raise any suspicions with Alex. I needed to play this cool and pretend I hadn't noticed her odd behaviour or at least pretend that it wasn't bothering me. Otherwise she would just clam up and I would never get the answers I so desperately needed. I decided to just carry on as normal, which meant making small talk at the breakfast table with Alex and Max and then leaving to go and do my shift in the Sub Station.

"No Max I don't know why Justin was so late home last night and I don't care." Alex said as I walked into the kitchen and grabbed myself a bowl and filled it with cereal.

"huh." Max said looking totally confused by what Alex had just said.

"Why don't you ask him yourself."

"huh oh right ok, Why were you so late home last night Justin".

"I didn't realise I was."

"Well let me tell you, you were, so why was that, girl trouble hmm hmmm." Max said winking at me.

"Well actually there was a bit of girl trouble, but I sorted it and everything is fine now so no need to worry your pretty little head Alex."

"What I didn't…….URGH forget it I'm going out." She grabbed her jacket and slammed the door behind her.

I sniggered quietly to myself as I finished my cereal. I had won again over Alex and I was beginning to enjoy how much this actually annoyed her. I mean before I changed she always won and she loved how annoyed it made me, even though sometimes it hurt, now the tables had turned and she hated it, which was great and I loved it. I finished my cereal with great satisfaction until suddenly it hit me. More questions had now appeared that I didn't know the answer to. Why did Alex want to know why I was so late home and why did she want to know if it was because of girl trouble? This puzzle was getting harder and harder and my mission to find the answers had not even begun, as all I had achieved so far today was the creation of more questions. And now it was time for my shift maybe I could get some answers from mum or dad unconsciously about this puzzle of mine hmmmm.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N- Ok so this is taken from Alex's point of view, and I decided that I couldn't write a Jalex as I just don't believe in it, sorry to those that wanted a Jalex. Thanks for all the reviews and please keep reading and reviewing, hopefully I'm not boring you too much. This is a longer chapter than all the others as I was going to split it into two, but as it is all Alex's pov I decided against it.

"AAAAARRRRRGGGGGGHHHHH."

"Well hello to you to Alex."

"Sorry Harper, it's just that he makes me so mad."

" I take it we're talking about Justin again, don't you think it's time you and him sorted this out."

"That's just it Harper, I've tried and he's either too busy or out with his friends, I never see him anymore and as for talking to him, never going to happen, as he just talks at me now, totally ignores me or isn't in the house long enough to say more than 2 words to me."

"Well that doesn't sound like Justin."

"Trust me Harper that's how he is now, ever since he lost Juliet. He doesn't care about anyone or anything the way he used too, and I get the impression he kinda blames me."

"Why would he blame you Alex, I mean if it wasn't for you and Mason he never would have found Juliet again."

"Exactly, and Mason would never have scratched her, she wouldn't have turned old and left Justin heartbroken, he'd still be plain old dorky Justin, and we wouldn't be having this conversation right now."

"Ok, Alex I get it, calm down, breathe."

"I just think that if maybe we hadn't found Juliet, he would've just forgotten about her in time and carried on with his dorky life."

"Maybe, or he would of done exactly the same as what he has done."

"True, it's just so hard and so annoying to believe that Justin has changed so much these last few months. He's so distant and uncaring; I even overheard him telling several of his girl friends in a less than friendly manor, last night that he wasn't interested in them in a romantic way and that he just wanted to be friends."

"Cool there's hope for me yet then."

"HARPER"

"Sorry Alex, but your brother is so cute, I can't help it."

"Anyway it's like he doesn't want to love or care about anyone or anything at all these days, not even his family. Like he just wants to live the rest of his life plodding through without any feelings towards anyone or anything, and as though he doesn't want to commit seriously to anything, not even magic."

"Alex I know that this is going to sound like I'm sticking up for Justin, but maybe that's exactly how he feels right now. That he doesn't want to take responsibility or commit to anything or anyone and show his true feelings about them in fear of having his heart broken again. Maybe just maybe he's scared that everything he cares for or loves will be taken away from him so he is defending himself by not caring or loving anything, blocking out his true feelings and just plodding along."

"Well he was never scared before as he always fell in love far too quickly and he was definitely never scared to show his love towards us or the fact he loved magic."

"True, and all he ever got in return was his heart broken by his girlfriends, and you taunting him about being the dorky perfect son who never did anything wrong. Maybe the shock and pain of losing Juliet was just too much for him to take, the last straw, time for him to take action and put a stop to all his pain by blocking out everything that meant something to him."

"You know Harper I never thought of it like that and I think you might be right. I think maybe its time for me to prove to him that by not showing his true feelings or caring about things is hurting him more than he realises. That there is more to life than just plodding through and that sometimes it is worth taking a risk and enjoying something whilst it lasts than not taking time to bother at all. For instance maybe it's time to help him to believe in love again cause I know for a fact that he fancies the pants off his friend Abbie, I can tell by the way his eyes light up, not as brightly as they used too but there is a definite glow. And that sometimes it's ok to be the dorky perfect son who doesn't do anything wrong."

"What was that Alex about someone called Abbie.

"I'm sorry Harper but I really don't think things are ever going to work out between you and Justin.

"I suppose you're right I guess I'm never going to be more than your best friend to Justin am I."

"Sorry Harper I don't suppose you are, but thanks for listening and being there for me whilst I've whittled on about Justin for hours and thanks for all your help. I wouldn't know what to do without you."

"I know and you're welcome after all what are best friends for, now maybe we can go out like we planned as I really need cheering up, and promise me that you'll at least try and talk to Justin. A brother sister heart-to-heart might be just what he needs."

"Ok, I promise, although it's not going to be easy, but I'll try my hardest after all I just want Justin back, my dorky brother Justin who I can taunt and manipulate. Come on let's go before it's too late and everywhere is shut, Oh and Harper I still can't believe you think Justin's hot."

"Oh please, have you seen that toned body of his. Who wouldn't fall in love with that?"

"Well maybe it might be best you forget about that toned body of his, cause if I have my way he'll be back to boring old dorky Justin in no time."

"Yeah and maybe then that Abbie won't want to go out with him either."

"Come on Harper let's go have some fun, oh and Harper I said Justin liked Abbie not that Abbie liked Justin."

"So she doesn't like him."

"I don't kn…….. oh who am I kidding sorry Harper but yeah she does."

"Alex you can be so ………………….oh who cares I love you anyway come on lets go."

"Hey Harper thanks for everything, you're the best friend ever."

Now all I've got to do is talk to Justin and see if I can persuade him to go back to the way he was. Which isn't going to be the easiest thing I have ever done in my life. Why is nothing in life ever easy, and even when it is I have a habit of messing things up. Lets just hope I don't mess this up, and that I can get him to stay in a room long enough with me to have that brother/sister heart to heart as I really miss my dork of a brother and really need him back.

**A/N – the next chapter will hopefully be going back to Justin's pov and carrying on from chapter 7. I hope this doesn't get too confusing for me and you else everything could turn out bad.**


	9. Chapter 9

Ok so I think this story is nearly at an end, hope you have enjoyed reading it so far. Thanks for all the reviews and please feel free to give me more.

So much for my plan to get some answers from my mum and dad. Every time I try to talk to them I get interrupted by a customer coming in. It was that bad I was beginning to understand how my mum must feel when she tries to speak to me and I'm too busy to stop and listen. I was just about to give up trying when I noticed the substation had quietened down. This was it, my chance to finally approach my mum and see if I could get some answers to my questions without raising any suspicions as to why I was asking.

"So mum how's it going, you ok."

"I am now that rush is over, I can't believe how busy it's been today."

"I know it has been a little hectic in here today I've had no time to study."

"Well if you want to get some done now it's quietened down a bit that's fine Justin, after all your shift is nearly over anyway, I'm sure we can manage."

"No that's ok mum, I'll stay just in case we have another mad rush, especially as I doubt Alex will be here on time to take over."

"True, but if you really need to study that's fine."

"Nah that's ok mum, so what's been happening I haven't been around much lately anything going on I should know about."

" No not really, but I did want to have a chat with you remember the one I tried to have with you but you rushed out to that concert with your friends."

"Oh right yeah, sorry about that mum, so what was it you wanted to talk to me about."

"Well it was actually about Alex, she felt that…………………………………………hello can I help you sir"

"Hi yes can I have a club special please."

Typical just as I was starting to get somewhere another mad rush. I couldn't believe it I was so close to finally getting some answers to my questions when I get rudely interrupted. I was beginning to wander if maybe it was time to give up on this puzzle. Nah I couldn't give up I really needed to know the answers so I decided that I would have to give it at least one more try. Of course I would have to wait a little bit longer but decided that no matter how long it took I would get my answers. My trail of thought was then totally interrupted by a familiar voice shouting.

"Sorry I'm late mum."

"Don't worry we're used to it now."

"Ha ha. Well don't let me keep you."

"You won't."

"Wait Justin, listen I know you're busy and probably not in the mood for chatting right now, but I really think it's time we talked."

"Fine."

"I mean really talk none of this disappearing with your friends after a few words."

"Ok fine, I'll be in my room studying, come find me when you're done."

"Fine."

Well fancy that seems I could well be getting my answers to my questions sooner that I thought. Maybe I had better phone Zeke and let him know I won't be coming out tonight.

Thanks for reading and please click the button below and let me know what you think.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N – Ok so this is just a little filler chapter before I do the heart–to-heart scene between brother and sister which depending on how I'm feeling depends on how soppy I make it. Anyway I hope you have enjoyed the story so far and the heart-to-heart chapter will probably be the last one. **

So I'm sitting in my bedroom waiting for Alex to finish her shift feeling strangely excited yet nervous at the same time. I was shortly going to be getting the answers to my questions which was why I was feeling excited yet the nerves were also present in case I didn't like what I heard. I mean I knew that since I had lost Juliet I had changed and I had started enjoying life by not taking it so seriously. I hadn't let anyone get too close to me including my family and I hadn't shown any real emotion about anything I had done. I had been having a great time with my friends, and yet still managing to focus on school and my magic. The scary thought in all this though was since losing Juliet me and Alex had not had a proper conversation, just the occasional snide remark or insult as we passed by each other. This was going to be strange, after all Alex is not the most sympathetic person around and if anything this was definitely going to end up in some sort of argument. Especially since I had changed so much and no longer let Alex wrap me round her little finger. In fact I can't actually remember the last time she came to me to get her out of trouble, in fact now you come to mention it I can't actually remember the last time me and my family spent any quality family time altogether. I seemed to spend most of my time either out with my friends, at school or in the substation working. Seems to me that since I lost Juliet I also lost a lot of other good things as well. Maybe this is not a good time for me to be letting my guard down like this. Alex will be here any minute and will just take advantage of me, unless she has been feeling the same thing. Could she have possibly been missing the old me and the time we all spent together as a family. Nah not Alex surely. Well looks like I'm about to find out, as Alex is knocking on my door, so here it goes be strong Justin don't let her get to you, don't loose that who gives a damn attitude just yet. Let me at least get some kind of indication about how she has truly felt these last few months. Stay calm Justin, just stay calm.

"Justin, can I come in."

**Please read and review as I really appreciate any one taking the time to tell me what they thought of my story. If it's rubbish tell me as I also appreciate honest reviews. **


	11. Chapter 11

A/N - Well this is the last chapter, which is a little bit soppy, but I thought it would be a good way to end it, with a bit of an heart to heart between Alex and Justin.

"Wow this has changed from the girly room I can remember."

"Yeah well I've changed since then."

"I know which is why I'm here."

"Thought as much."

"I don't like change Justin and I think you should just go back to the way you were."

"Oh right ok no problem, I wouldn't want to upset poor little Alex now would I. I'll just give up my care free, fun, easy going life that I have now and go back to being stressed out boring old dorky Justin."

"You're being sarcastic right."

"Well seems you have learnt something after all these years Alex, now if that's all you have to say then you know where the door is."

"Wait Justin, listen, I'm sorry, please let me start again."

"Fine I'm listening."

"Good then shut up and get comfy as I've got a lot to say. Ok here goes. Look I know that when Juliet left it broke your heart, and I know it hurts but turning into someone who doesn't care about anything is not going to make it easier to come to terms with or make the hurt go away. Believe it or not you're actually making it harder for yourself even though you can't see it. Giving up everything you once cared about and loved is not the way to get over your heartbreak."

"I don't know what you mean as it seems to me like it has worked so far as I'm having much more fun, I've become more popular and I've got more friends, making me far happier than I've ever been."

"See that's just what I'm talking about. You think it's making you happier but deep down you must know that its not. I know that you are just acting like you don't care about anything or any one because you are hurting so much that you just want to hide your real emotions, too scared to let them show in fear of getting hurt again. And I understand that Justin but is it fair to let everyone else suffer."

"Me let everyone else suffer, that's rich coming from you Alex."

"Ok I know that I have screwed up a lot Justin, and I know that I have screwed a lot of things up for you too. I also know that I am in a way responsible for this drastic change in you, and for that I'm sorry."

"What was that Alex?"

"I'm not falling for that again, you heard what I said I'm not saying it again. I know that the real you is still in there somewhere. The person who cares about people, their feelings and things that interest him. The person that even though he's a bit dorky most of the time that I love, and know that he loves me too. Justin I know that I haven't been the best sister to you, but surely you know I love you. I hate to see you hurting just like you hate to see me hurting and I know that this is hurting you. I can see it in your eyes, that you're not as happy as you were, and not just because of the loss of Juliet, but because you are creating a wall to hide behind and block your true feelings. I'm begging you Justin, not just for my sake but for yours as well and I never ever thought I would hear myself say this but please go back to being a dork. The caring, loving dork that you once were. "

"Have you quite finished, is that the end of your little speech, the end of your loving words of wisdom. I mean if that's all you have to say then you're a few months too late Alex."

"What. Justin look I'm sorry for everything ok you've got to believe me but if that's how you feel then I guess there's nothing else I can say, I tried. I'd better just go. "

"Alex wait you don't understand, I meant that if you had said all that a few months ago we wouldn't be having this conversation now. I can't believe I'm about to say this but you're right I have been blocking out my true feelings in fear of getting hurt. I felt as though I couldn't trust anyone anymore not even myself so I built the wall around myself for protection. I guess I've been a real jerk, but I just didn't know how to deal with the loss of Juliet. Look I'm sorry Alex, I should never of tried to change who I was and I should of known I'd never be able to hide the real me from you. Listen let's make a deal that firstly we don't leave it so long to talk to each other properly the next time either of us has a problem, secondly I go back to being my almost normal dorky self and thirdly which is the most important we never talk of this conversation again."

"Ok it's a deal, and Justin just one more thing and I know this will be really difficult for you to do, but I've seen the way you look at Abbie and I know you really like her so why don't you just tell her how you really feel about her."

"Too late."

"Oh Justin I'm so sorry."

"I meant too late for you, I called her before we started this and asked her if she wanted to see a movie, I'm meeting her later. Not sure how it'll work out but I kinda figured it was time to start trusting myself and others again and take a chance."

"I'm happy for you Justin and I'm sure everything will be fine. Well I had better let you get ready for you date."

"Thanks Alex, for everything."

"My pleasure, ooo just one thing before I go what did you mean when you said almost normal dorky self."

"Well I'm sorry Alex but I can't go back to the complete dork that I was before, I've become too popular for that and Abbie wouldn't like it. But don't worry I'll still be you're lovable dork when I'm with you."

"Thanks Justin, have a good time tonight."

"I will and Alex just one more thing I love you too."

Hope it wasn't too sloppy or too unrealistic. Please read and review and let me know what you thought of this story. I have started a new one but haven't had time to think of the whole plot line yet. Hopefully I will soon and if I do I will get it posted up as soon as I can.


End file.
